


Who's Really Playing Games

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, High School, Lust, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Sexual Frustration, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes up with a genius plan to get Mr. Way all hot and bothered during class. Well Gerard begins planing how to deal with Frank's constant antics. Now it's all a game of who can outsmart who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Really Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saratza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratza/gifts).



> I know I said that I would put the best comment from last chapter's question in here but it got really long and I decided to make it next chapter but I will go ahead and dedicate this chapter to them.
> 
> So the winners are : zap_ruth_pineapple and saratza

Frank flopped down on his bed and with his hands behind his head, smiling to beat the band. His stomach and heart fluttered with giddiness at the thought of his hot young teacher.

See, everyone thought that Frank was a dumbshit but really, he was a master of manipulation. He knew exactly what he needed to do to get what he wanted. He had the perfect formula for getting people to bend to his will. He worked on their psyche, messing with their minds and prying deep into their submissive nature and desire to please, till he exploited it for everything it was worth. 

Most people thought that the perfect flirting was a good line or some smart sexy move, but really it was much more a precise science of balancing the psyche and ones libido, aligning their goals to be one in the same and pouncing on the opportunity. 

See flirting held a certain amount of aggression, hence why it was called sexual _frustration_ and sexual _tension_.  Simply put, to start a fire, you needed a certain amount of friction and Frank knew just how to supply that.

He was rather proud of himself today for how things worked out between him and Mr. Way. He had rather enjoyed embarrassing him so badly today, the way his whole face turned red and he stumbled over being outed. That had confirmed everything that Frank needed to know. 

Gerard was gay, very unexperienced, and he wasn't getting any at home. 

But still the older man wasn't quite getting the hint and Frank was getting anxious to fix that in a hurry. He was definitely going to have to turn up his game tomorrow to get Mr. Way to understand what he wanted. 

Embarrassing him was fun and made Frank feel so good, gaining that kind of power over the older man, but it was obvious that it was making him far angrier than he expected and having him hate him was the last thing the boy wanted. Especially when his other attempts to flirt with him were failing. Not that that had mattered a whole lot, most of that had been just to gauge his reaction and start firing up the sexual end of Mr. Way's frustration.

But now he had his attention and it was time to start ramping it up and reeling him in. He was going to have to make Mr. Way very uncomfortable tomorrow during class and Frank had the perfect plan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard sat on his bed after dinner, glaring at his laptop with his head in his hand, going through one stupid video after another, trying to find something to help him teach the class. Most of them had been horrifyingly embarrassing or stupid beyond all belief. He finally drew the line at condom man, some disturbing attempt at a super hero to teach kids about safe sex, and shut his laptop down, running his hand over his face with a groan of frustration. 

He was fucking up shit creek without a paddle and ten holes in his raft. To say he was going down with the ship, was the biggest understatement of the year. 

Gerard wasn't really sure what he was going to do and he was getting really stressed out. It probably didn't help that he was still a virgin himself, so he wasn't even qualified to be teaching this class really. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted sex, because he did, but he had always been too busy to have a relationship with anyone and a random hookup just for the sake of getting off, was out of the question for him. 

He had been so buys with getting his teaching degree and being a math major had been such a full time job, that he had never even thought about it. Yeah, sure it did equal a lot of lonely nights having to jerk off, but it was comfortable and not scary like having a relationship was. He didn't have to worry about anyone but himself. He didn't have to face rejection or stress about if he looked good naked. It was just him and some good porn and that was all the company he needed.

But now he wasn't so sure.

This class had him thinking about just how little he knew about sex and relationships, how he had never really gotten that far before. His last relationship was his sophomore year of college and it didn't even last that long, but it was the first guy he'd ever been with. All his relationships before that had been with women, which is probably why he was still a virgin because had never felt any sort of sexual attraction to women ever. At first he had thought it would just take time but once he realized he was gay, it all made sense. 

For the time that his relationship had lasted, it had been amazing. Everything just clicked and he was finally happy. But still he had been so scared about having sex, that he had ended up pushing the guy away. 

He was a hopeless, sexually frustrated, stressed out, 23 year old virgin, with no friends and was living at home alone. His life was shit. 

And that hellion Frank wasn't helping matters either. Gerard had no idea what that kid wanted, but it seemed that he got some sort of sick pleasure out of humiliating him in front of the whole class. All the boy ever did was press his buttons and look for any kind of weak spot of his to take advantage of. 

He was like a shark, the instant he smelled blood in the water, he'd attack. 

Somehow he could just tell that Gerard had no idea what he was doing and he ate him alive for it. He felt like he had a giant sign on his head that screamed 'I'm a gay virgin and I can't teach this class' and Frank, the little devil that he was, just rubbed his hands together at that, chuckling and grinning like a mad man. 

I mean, everyday the kid would make fake passes at him just to tease him and he tried to out Gerard publicly at least once per class. Today had been a complete disaster and probably the most embarrassing moment of his whole life. He was so shocked by the low blow Frank pulled that he didn't know what to do. He just stood there horrified and angry, well the whole class laughed at him. 

To be honest, it had hurt him a lot to be made fun of for being gay, especially by a bunch of kids. If Gerard hadn't been so angry at the time, he probably would have cried. 

He wished he could sue the little shit for sexual harassment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at lunch, Gerard decided to maybe ask one of the other teachers if they knew anything he could do. He never ate lunch in the teachers lounge. He usually just ate in his classroom and then went out for a smoke, but today he took his food and wandered in to the large room, sitting at one of the empty white tables by himself.

He looked around at all the teachers chatting together and laughing, and just felt intimidated. He didn't know any of his fellow teachers and he had no idea the politics but he heard it was quite fierce. 

He was just thinking that this was a bad idea and was about to leave when a pretty blonde woman settled down beside him with a bright smile.

"Hey, Gerard right?"

"Yeah," he squeaked out and then cleared his throat, "Yeah."

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Lindsey. I teach English down the hall. I've never seen you in here before. Why the sudden change?" she asked, biting into the sandwich she just unwrapped. 

Gerard wasn't really sure why this Lindsey lady was sitting with him but maybe she could help him out. He was just going to have to go for it and hope that she wouldn't turn into another person to screw him over. He really needed a friend right now, someone to get him out of this mess and to rant to.

"I...I was really hoping that maybe someone could help me. I...I have no idea what I'm doing," he grimaced and starred down at his salad in embarrassment from the admission, but quickly looked back up before he continued. 

"Their making me teach Sex Ed and I have no clue where to start. There's no teaching material or anything and can't keep making shit up. The kids already know I have no clue what I'm doing and their eating me alive!"

"There's this one kid, I don't know if you know him, Frank Iero?"

Lindsey broke into a sad knowing smile at the name she knew too well, "Unfortunately, I do."

"He's driving me crazy! He's constantly pushing my buttons and he's always saying inappropriate stuff. I wrote him up yesterday and he just laughed it off. If I don't figure something out soon, he's going to get them all to tie me up and start a riot, I swear!" 

Gerard punctuated his frustration by throwing his hands up in the air, causing Lindsey to giggle at him, a chip paused halfway to her mouth. She had this really pretty way of smiling that made her big curved eyes scrunch up and her brilliant red lips pull up perfectly. Gerard had to admit, she was really beautiful. 

"If he does, I'll be sure to come and save you," she stated, popping a chip into her mouth as Gerard cut her a helpless look.

"I'm joking. Joking. Come on, I'll help you out. Alright, so you don't have anything to teach them, they didn't tell you anything?"

"Nope."

Lindsey rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, as she tossed her chip bag down.

"So fucking typical. This school is total shit. I swear if they cut back any more, we'll be teaching the kids all in one room and everyone will have to write on chalk boards instead of paper. It's like the fucking stone age or something."  

Gerard cracked a smile at that thought, because he felt like it was basically true. He could totally see something like that happening. 

"Did you look online?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah. That was no help at all."

"Hmm. When's the class at?"

"Sixth hour."

"Damn, I have a class then. Well maybe you could rough it for one more day and then I can help you find some stuff after school?"

"That would be great. Like seriously, I would not be able to thank you enough." 

Lindsey picked up her trash and threw it away, walking back to Gerard and clapping him on the shoulder.

"No problem. You got this Gerard. Don't let Frank bully you. He's just wants attention. Ignoring him and writing him up doesn't work, your just feeding into him. If he wants your attention, he'll get it however he can. You just have to trick him into thinking he's getting what he wants, make him think he's special or important. In English, I found out he likes writing songs, so I give him his own assignments and then he chilled out." 

"That really worked?"

"Yup."

"So what do I do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

**Author's Note:**

> So things are about to get very interesting the next few chapters. You will get to see Frank's plan for getting Mr.Way all hot and bothered. BONERS GALORE!!!! Most likely some mild smut mixed in. So don't miss next chapter, it's gonna be good.
> 
> I hope you like it. I really enjoy writing this so far.
> 
> QUESTION: What do you think Frank's plan will involve?
> 
> Don't forget to vote and comment, let me know what you think.
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance"
> 
> xox Weylin


End file.
